The Suna Siblings Princess Of The Dessert Fall In Love
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Tampaknya Temari sedang jatuh cinta/ Gaara dan Kankurou nekat menjadi mata-mata demi satu-satunya saudara perempuan mereka/ ShikaTema, kankurou, Gaara/ Minifict/OS/ cerita ndak jelas/ Bad Summary/ want to RnR?


**|| The Suna Sibling "Princess of Dessert Fall in Love" | Gaara, Kankurou, ShikaTema | Mini fict | OneShoot| T | Family | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto| Semi-Canon| original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Temari- _Nee_. Mau kemana?" Sebuah pertanyaan, meluncur dengan nada biasa. Namun membuat yang ditanya tersedak saat menyuap makanannya.

Gaara, orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan mengerutkan kening tanda heran dengan tingkah laku satu-satunya saudara wanita yang dia miliki.

Hari ini Temari sudah tampak rapi. Dan dia telah menyiapkan sebuah tas, tanda akan melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Ke Konoha, kencan dengan...uupphhh! Upphh! Sesaaakkk!" Kankurou, sang saudara laki-laki yang dengan lancangnya menjawab langsung gadis manis berkuncir empat itu kunci mulutnya dengan sebuah cekikan.

"Ke Konoha?" Gaara kembali bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya. Pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai Kazekage Suna itu mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ti-tidak... bukan ke Konoha. Bu-kan tidak ke Konoha. Tapi maksudku aku kesana bukan untuk kencan dengan Shikamaru." Elak Temari berapi-api -namun dilanda kegugupan-.

"Shikamaru? Pemuda klan Nara itu? Pemuda yang mengalah padamu saat ujian Chuunin itu?" Entah mengapa tingkah Gaara hari ini membuat Temari ingin menumpahkan mangkuk sup ke atas rambut merahnya. Menyebalkan!

Dan kenapa dia bisa keceplosan bicara di saat seperti ini!?

"Ahahahaha... Temari, kau tidak bisa membohongi kami. Ckckckkc." Ledek Kankurou sambil tertawa terbahak yang langsung mendapat sambutan death-glare mematikan dari saudara perempuannya itu.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih dengan kalian? Aku ke Konoha itu untuk... untuk melihat sejauh mana persiapan Ujian Chuunin di sana!" Sambung Temari sambil menyibukkan diri mengaduk secangkir tehnya.

Gaara dan Kankurou bukan tidak melihat gelagat aneh pada saudara perempuan mereka. Mereka yakin, sang putri dari negeri pasir itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan mereka menduga demikian.

Diam-diam Gaara sering melihat Temari bertukar pesan dengan elang cepat Sunagakure miliknya pribadi. Entah dengan siapa. Namun jika sang Kakak sampai menggunakan elang pribadi miliknya, berarti itu untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting -dan pribadi-.

Dan beberapa kali, sang kakak laki-laki, Kankurou juga dirinya memergoki Temari sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur. Dengan bahan-bahan masakan. Sesuatu yang terlihat langka di mata mereka.

Dan yang paling aneh, Temari sekarang memperhatikan detail penampilannya. Meski sang Princess of Dessert memang sudah cantik, namun aura tengah berbunga-bunga tak dapat disembunyikan dari raut wajahnya. Mereka kini sangat yakin, Temari benar-benar tengah kasmaran.

"Sudah, aku berangkat! Kankurou, kau yang bertanggung jawab pada Gaara selama aku tidak ada." Ujar Temari dengan nada 'bossy' sambil mengambil kipas raksasanya.

"Siap tuan putri! Ckckckkc. Semoga kau tidak menghajar pemuda itu di kencan pertamamu." Ledek Kankurou lagi. Meski sebal, Temari berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya.

Kepergian Temari membuat Gaara dan Kankurou saling melempar pandangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut?" Ajak sang Kakak pada adik lelaki mereka satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Suna," Tolak Gaara langsung. Dia mengerti kemana ide sang kakak lelakinya ini.

"Sebentar saja. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu?"

"Hmmm tapi..."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti Temari?" Pancing Kankurou. Pemuda itu tahu sang adik tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu-satunya saudara wanita yang mereka miliki itu tersakiti.

Raut wajah Gaara mulai berubah.

"Bagaimana jika pemuda ini bukan orang yang baik?"

"Baik. Aku ikut. Tolong siapkan kendaraan secepatnya!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada memerintah, namun Kankurou dengan semangat melaksanakannya.

Setelah melalui 2 hari perjalanan, mereka sampai di Konoha. Dan bukannya memberi salam pada Hokage, sang Kazekage Suna justru sibuk mengikuti sang kakak perempuan yang tampak sibuk meneliti persiapan ujian Chuunin yang dipandu oleh Nara Shikamaru, penanggung jawab dari Konoha.

Mereka terlihat intim untuk dua orang yang berteman. Temari tampak bersemangat memperhatikan Shikamaru dan pemuda itu tampak sangat menjaga Temari dibalik wajah membosankannya.

Gaara dan Kankurou terus menyelinap mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran mereka. Saat makan di kedai dango, suasana canggung mulai meliputi keduanya. Terlebih saat Temari salah tingkah saat Shikamaru mengelap saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Bunga-bunga terasa bermekaran di sekeliling mereka.

Dan saat berjalan berdampingan, keduanya tampak kikuk. Berkali-kali jemari Shikamaru menggesek jemari Temari namun pemuda itu tak juga menggenggamnya. Membuat Gaara dan Kankurou yang menyaksikannya menjadi gemas.

Kankurou pun dengan nekat menempelkan benang chakranya di tangan Shikamaru dan dengan sengaja membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu menggenggam tangan saudara mereka. Shikamaru kaget karena merasa tangannya bergerak sendiri namun menyukai saat melihat pipi gadisnya memerah.

Dan saat mereka duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon, Temari menyandarkan kepala dengan nyamannya di bahu Shikamaru. Mereka menghabiskan sore sambil menatap langit -meskipun tidak jelas apa yang mereka lihat-

"Ayo kita kembali ke Suna sekarang." Ajak Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ciuman" Tolak Kankurou dengan wajah mesum. Gaara hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan saudara lelakinya.

Mungkin dugaan Kankurou benar adanya. Karena posisi Temari dan Shikamaru mulai berbahaya. BER-BA-HA-YA.

Tepat saat mereka tengah asyik beradu pandang, sebuah buah meluncur jatuh tepat di atas mereka berdua. Gaara tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggunakan pengendalian pasirnya. Membentuk tameng.

Sial bagi pasangan pengintip itu karena Temari dan Shikamaru jadi mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya Temari sambil memelototi kedua saudaranya tersebut.

" Aaa- ini... kami... kami akan..." Kankurou mulai gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Kazekage Suna?" Temari mengeluarkan hawa intimidasinya.

Gaara hanya memberikan seulas senyuman bagi sang kakak perempuannya.

"Dasar merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit.

Temari menggigit ujung jempolnya. Kemudian membuka kipas raksasanya. Mengoleskan darah di sekitar kipas tersebut.

"Dasar! Bawa mereka pulang, Kirikirimai!"

Temari mengirim Kuchiyose no jutsu nya untuk membawa kedua saudara lelakinya yang tukang intip itu kembali ke desa mereka.

"Huaaa- Temari! Awas kau yaaaa..." Teriak Kankurou dalam pusaran angin ciptaan sang putri padang pasir.

Tapi kini 2 bersaudara iru tak lagi khawatir karena merasa Temari, satu-satunya saudara perempuan mereka, sang putri dari negeri padang pasir berada bersama pemuda yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT-**

 **===ooooo====**

Ini fic ShikaTema pertama Mikan . kalau ndak keberatan dan merepotkan, silahkan komentarnya. Mikan tunggu bgt lho :)

Para senpai-tachi dan readers-tachi yang sebelumnya sudah berkenan memberi komentar di berbagai fict Mikan yang sebelumnya, mikan ucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian dan dukungannya.


End file.
